


Beacon

by PrettyBirdy



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdy/pseuds/PrettyBirdy
Summary: A fire or light set up in a high or prominent position as a warning, signal, or celebration. Ten years after his departure from Neptune, Logan returns and finds a beacon of hope in the most unlikely place.Not cannon to the movie. Spoilers for 1x12, 1x22 and the most of S2.





	Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2007 and was originally a picture prompt of a group of men on a bridge for the 'Twice Told Stories Fandom' on LiveJournal.

It had been years since he'd been back here. After first year ended, Logan had packed up his life, and moved to the East Coast. Veronica wouldn't speak with him, Parker had ended their relationship, and Dick had always been too wrapped up in his own life to ever bother noticing that Logan was gone. His parents were dead, and Trina, his stepsister, was god knows where, attempting to kick start her acting career... Again. And so, without a word to anyone, he'd taken off, changed his name, his appearance, everything. And now, nearly 10 years later, he was going back.

"Thank you for flying United Airlines. We hope you enjoy your stay in San Diego, or wherever your final destination might be." The female flight attendant cooed over the loud speaker as the plane docked up next to the gate. The now almost 30-year-old Logan Echols waited patiently in first class as the doors opened and the passengers began collecting their bags from the overhead bins. He quickly swung his black laptop case over his shoulder, the strap resting gently on his chest. Logan wandered towards the front of the plane and smiled at the young flight attendant.

"Have a good one." Logan commented lightly, as he walked off the plane, leaving the girl with a dreamy smile on her face. He always had that effect on women.

Logan took his time heading towards baggage claim, taking in all the changes that had been made to the former Neptune airport, now the San Diego airport. Everything that had been there the last time Logan had visited had new names, reflecting the name change from Neptune, California, to San Diego. About 2 years after Logan had left, the citizens surrounding Neptune had grown angry about the fact that the 'city' in question, was just a suburb of La Jolla, and they had demanded that the name be revoked, and La Jolla would be adopted as the new name for both Neptune, and the existing La Jolla.

The citizens of Neptune had lost their campaign to remain a separate city, and in 2009, became La Jolla. Lost in his own thoughts, Logan never even noticed the short blond female decked out in a black suit that had stopped in front of him.

"Hey!" The female cried as Logan walked into her, sending her PDA skidding across the tiled airport floor, and the woman stumbling forward. Acting on reflex, Logan's arm shot out around her waist, preventing her from crashing to the floor as well.

"I am so sorry." Logan commented as he released the woman and picked up her PDA and handing it out to her. The woman in question was distracted however, looking through her purse in earnest. Logan took a moment to examine her. She stood about 5'1, had medium length brown hair, with blond highlights, and was very fit and curvy thanks to her very flattering black suit.

"Um, excuse me miss, but here's your PDA back." He commented, his hand still clutching the small rectangular device. The woman smiled as she grabbed it, her head still facing downwards, eyes trained on her purse. She dropped the PDA into her bag.

"Thanks so much!" She commented her head slowly pulling up. "I don't know what I'd do..." She trailed off as her head stopped moving and she got her first look at the man who'd bumped into her. Logan nearly fell over as he caught a glimpse of those unforgettable blue eyes and soft face.

"Veronica Mars."

He still didn't know how it was physically possible that he'd run into his ex-girlfriend, and one of the two people he'd ever truly fallen in love with, at the airport in San Diego. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was here for just under a week to sign papers for a new deal, and then head back East. An in and out job. And he just had to go and bump into the only person he thought that he'd never see again. Surprisingly enough, Veronica had been civil to him, which was more than he could say for the last time they'd spoken. They only had a few minutes to catch up before Logan had to take his leave. His meeting was over in Oceanside and he needed to leave quickly, so Veronica had freely given him her new cell phone number and had specifically told him to call her once he was done with his meeting.

"We'll do dinner, or something, and catch up." Veronica smiled at him. Logan, still stunned, just nodded and turned to walk away.

"Logan!" Veronica called, stopping him dead in his tracks, emotions coming charging back at him that he'd pushed so far away from him 10 years ago. Only she could say his name in a way that made him shiver. He slowly turned around to face her again.

"Yeah?" He asked. Veronica smiled at him.

"Don't forget to call me." She replied softly. Logan just nodded in response, and took his leave towards baggage claim.

Now, hours later, his meeting was long finished, and he sat on the hood of his car under the Coronado Bridge in Chicano Park, tossing his cell phone from hand to hand. The number that Veronica had given him was on the screen, and all he had to do was press send. After a few more silent moments, Logan stopped tossing the phone and held it gently in his palm. His thumb pressed the send button lightly and brought the device to his ear. It rang twice before it clicked over to voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached Veronica Mars. Unfortunately I'm unable to take your call at the moment, so leave your name, number and a brief message. I'll return your call as soon as I can." Logan sighed as the beep came.

"Veronica, it's Logan. I'm at Chicano Park, under the Coronado Bridge. I guess I'll see you soon." He finished lamely as he flipped his phone shut. He slid the slim object into his pants pocket and took in his surroundings. It took him a minute before he realized what this place was.

The Coronado Bridge. The place where his mother had committed suicide, and where he'd first been framed for murder. He sure knew how to pick good meeting places. Shaking his head, Logan stood up and watched the traffic driving over the bridge. He was momentarily drawn back to the moments when this place had sent him running to Veronica for help. The first was when his mother had left her abandoned car in the middle of the bridge and supposedly jumped to her death. Almost 13 years later, Logan still refused to believe that she'd killed herself, even though there was no other explanation as to why she'd never came back.

The second time had been when Weevil and the PCH bike gang had attacked him, beating him within an inch of his life. Then, for a second time, he'd taken to Veronica to save him. He'd repaid her by scaring her when she'd blamed the entire situation on his friends. That had been the end of their relationship the first time, as she'd run back to her former boyfriend, Duncan Kane. Sighing, Logan withdrew himself from the trip down memory lane. There was nothing he could do to try and fix what had happened so long ago between him and Veronica.

"You really know how to pick meeting places Logan." Came Veronica's voice from behind him. Logan turned slightly to face her, noting that she'd changed from her black suit into a more comfortable look of jeans, a tank top and running shoes. Typical Veronica style, casual, yet ready for business. Logan shrugged his shoulders lightly before turning to re-face the bridge.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't realize I was here until after I finished phoning you?" He questioned. There was silence for a moment before Veronica sat down next to him on the hood of his rental car.

"Actually, I would believe you." She replied quietly. Logan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That... surprises me." He replied. Veronica shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say, I enjoy surprising people." She retorted. Logan chuckled for a moment before looking at the bridge again.

"Can you believe, that this is bridge is technically what started and ended our relationship?" Logan questioned. Veronica remained silent, so Logan continued.

"Seriously Veronica. An inanimate object was what brought us together after my mom died, and then when I was accused of killing that PCH biker... Both events occurred here, at the Coronado Bridge." He finished. Veronica was silent again for a moment before she looked at him.

"Our epic relationship." She commented. Logan just nodded. "Why did you leave Logan?" Veronica questioned. Logan chuckled for a moment before looking at her.

"There was nothing left here for me. My parents were dead, my step sister was gallivanting across the globe, my half brother wouldn't speak to me... And my friends... Well, there weren't too many of them left by the time I moved away." He replied. The silence that he received was deafening. "I'm sorry Veronica... I never meant to hurt you the way I did. You understood me, and I treated you like garbage, and that's not fair." He continued. Veronica turned and faced her former boyfriend.

"No Logan. You have no need to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing..." She trailed off. Logan stared at her in disbelief. "I always jumped to the worst when it came to you, and us. In retrospect, I never should have done that. You we're only looking out for my best interests, and I was always quick to fight back." Veronica finished. Logan sighed.

"I blame the fact that we're both stubborn and hard-headed." He replied. Veronica looked at him momentarily, and was disrupted as her cell phone rang.

"Sorry." She chirped before flipping the phone open.

"Mars." The soft tones she had been using with Logan were gone, replaced by a formal, and very curt tone. Logan tuned out the conversation that she was having, giving Veronica her privacy. After a moment, Veronica stood up and closed her phone. "Logan." She sighed. "I have to head out. They need me at the office." She told him. Logan nodded.

"I understand." He replied. Veronica pocketed her phone.

"It was good to see you again Logan... Maybe next time you won't stay away so long." She commented as she headed towards her car. Logan quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Wait." He called. Veronica, who'd already opened her door turned around to face Logan.

"Yeah?" She replied. Logan took a deep breath and approached her.

"Veronica I..." he trailed off. Veronica smiled and let go of her door. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around Logan's waist. His arms instinctively curled around her shoulders, his face pressed gently against the crown of her head.

"I missed you too Logan." Veronica whispered. They stayed wrapped in the embrace a moment longer before Logan placed a kiss on her forehead, releasing her. Veronica's hands released from his waist and out of habit slipped into his, locking their fingers together. After a few silent moments, Veronica's pocket began to buzz. Both Logan and Veronica began to chuckle.

"You should go." Logan pressed. Veronica nodded as she slipped her hands away from his. She wandered back towards her car, yet stopped short of climbing in.

"Just in case there wasn't any doubt... I never stopped loving you Logan." She told him before slipping into the soft leather seat of her car. She slammed the door and started the car. Logan smiled as he waved goodbye to her.

"I love you too Veronica." He lipped back to her. Smiling, she put the car into reverse and headed away from Chicano Park. Logan turned around and headed back to his car. He paused a moment has he took one final glance at the Coronado Bridge. It might have been a source of tragedy in the past, but now, it seemed like it was a beacon of hope in the once very dimly lit world, of Logan Echols.


End file.
